Drunken Phonecalls
by Tortelliniti
Summary: It's a weekend night when Kise receives a phonecall from a particularly drunk Aomine, who's asking Kise to... sleep with him? Kise turns him down based on exactly this, but what he doesn't expect is Aomine's level of determination. Just where might that determination lead...? (rated T for Aomine, pretty much)


**Drunken Phonecalls**

"Yes, perfect! Now look away from the camera, like you've just seen your crush coming your way!" Camera lights flashed as famous model Kise Ryouta was captured in snapshots. He smiled his charming smile, looking as attractive as ever.

"Excellent job Kise," the cameraman praised, "We'll see you again next week!"

The blond continued to smile as he grabbed his bag and started the walk home. Things had gone particularly well that day: the biology test that had been scheduled for the last block had been canceled because the teacher was absent, little homework had been assigned over the weekend, and his manager had told him that he was to be the cover-boy for a new magazine. Kise hummed a song he'd heard on the radio as he rounded the last few corners to get home. Once there, he let himself inside and instantly flopped down onto his bed, thankful for a moment of rest. The next day was scheduled for basketball practice, which was guaranteed to be intense, so he had decided to take a break this Friday night.

That's when his phone rang.

"Hello? Kise speaking~" he half-sang, letting his good mood show.

"Oy, Kishe," an all-too familiar voice slurred from the other side of the phone.

"... Aominecchi?" Kise questioned to make sure. The other laughed.

"He-ey." Judging by the uncharacteristically cheery note to his voice, as well as the unusual slur in his speech, Kise assumed Aomine must be drunk, or at least tipsy. This came as something of a surprise; the ace of Touou High rarely let himself go quite so easily.

"You're drunk," Kise deadpanned.

"Jusht becaush I had a drink, maybe more, it doesn't mean I'm drunk," corrected Aomine.

"Sure..." sighed Kise in response. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Well yeah, that's why I called." Perhaps Kise was imagining it, but Aomine's speech seemed to be losing clarity with every sentence.

"Well...?"

"Listen up, Kisheee... I want" (by this point he was hiccupping too) "I want you."

"... What?!" The blond model was shocked into silence for a moment. Aomine's confident laugh was audible through the phone.

"Ya heard me."

"Erm... You're going to regret having said that tomorrow?" Kise said it more like a question than like a statement. Truth be told, a part of him was flattered that Aomine, of all people, would drunk-call him with a "confession" of sorts. And perhaps, just maybe, he was blushing a tiny bit. Just maybe.

"Whatcha mean by that? I-" he paused to hiccup and then let out another laugh. On the other end of the line, Kise sighed.

"Aominecchi, call me when you're sober, okay?" Despite the little flutter in his chest, Kise didn't want his former teammate to say anything he'd later want to take back.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye Kisheeeee~" Aomine sing-sang his name like it was something very special to be saying. Kise then hung up on him. Before he had the chance to think their conversation back over, the phone that was still in his hand made a beeping sound. The blond raised an eyebrow before checking the text he had received.

-1 new message from Aominecchi-

(It figured, of course, that Kise would save his number under the nickname he called him by.)

He sat up straight, legs hanging off the edge of the bed, as he opened the text, dreading awkward content.

_"Soooo Kise, wanna come 2 my place 2nite? ;)"_

Kise blushed at the implication and hurriedly texted back.

_"Don't text me when you're drunk, you'll just get embarrassed later."_

It took mere moments for the other to reply.

_"2morrow nite then?"_

The blond was once again surprised at exactly how _forward_ his old friend was being. However, he kept his cool and didn't let on just how easy it would actually have been for Aomine to win him over.

_"Aominecchi, go to sleep."_

_"But Ki~se~ I don't wanna, I wanna sleep with u~"_

At this point Kise was sure that any reply he could come up with would later turn against him, so he decided to simply dismiss the other.

_"Good night, Aominecchi. I'm going to sleep."_

_"u go 2 sleep, but remember: saying no 2 me doesn't work~"_

_Since when is _that_ his motto?_ Kise wondered to himself. He shrugged the thought off and refrained from replying. Leaving his phone on the bed, Kise left the room to wash up for the evening. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, having already had dinner before his photoshoot. When he came back into his own room, he changed into his pajamas before picking his phone back up.

-11 new messages from Aominecchi-

-6 missed calls from Aominecchi-

_How did he even manage to call me that often in so little time? And what's with all the texts?_ After a short internal debate, Kise decided he wouldn't answer the calls, but would at least check the texts Aomine had sent. He sat down on his bed again and began to read them.

_"Kiseeeeeee why aren't u answering?"_

_"Kise? Dont ignore me."_

_"Are u asleep or smthn? Kiseeee!"_

_"Awww, maybe u did fall asleep."_

_"Thats cute."_

_"Id like to see 4 myself~"_

_"I bet u look like a little bunny sleeping."_

_"Kise? Im talking to myself here..."_

_"I should come over rn, I bet u wouldn't mind."_

_"... Is ur door locked?"_

_"Nvmnd, I forgot, ur asleep. Fine, I'll text u tomorrow."_

After that, Aomine seemed to have given up and either gone to sleep or passed out, Kise concluded. With another sigh, he put his phone down on his bedside table and crawled under the covers, hoping sleep would come easily. Sure enough, after spending 5 minutes trying to block out thoughts of a drunken Aomine attempting to get into his house, Kise became too tired and simply nodded off.

The next morning, he was woken up at exactly 9:30 by his alarm clock. He gave his phone a sideways glance, but no new messages seemed to have reached him. Tossing the covers aside, he hurried to get ready for basketball practice. The phone was left on the bedside table as Kise rushed out the door.

Things went quite well at practice; Kasamatsu did, as usual, kick Kise in the back for getting distracted by a few girls who were watching them and waving, but other than that, the blond received no injuries. He smiled the whole way home, happy to start his weekend on such a good note. On reaching his room, he took his time deciding which clothes to wear. Twenty minutes later he was dressed.

Just as he was going to leave the room, the sound of his ringtone alerted him to someone calling. Kise grabbed his phone and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Yes, Kise speaking," he greeted in his welcoming voice.

"Yo. How come you're so awake on a Saturday morning?" The blond's eyes widened at the sound of Aomine's voice, which didn't include a slur this time.

"I... I had practice already." Aomine gave a small half-laugh at the response he got.

"Just the fact that you're bothered to go..." He trailed off, clearly implying that he would not have bothered turning up to any morning practice. Not really wanting to be scoffed at for doing the right thing, Kise quickly changed topic.

"Um, anyway, why did you call?" he questioned hesitantly.

"When I woke up this morning, I saw that I called you 7 times last night, but that 6 calls went unanswered." Kise opened his mouth to explain what had happened, but Aomine continued. "I also read the messages." At that, the blond blushed, remembering the implications these had held.

"... Your point being?" Kise asked, not wanting to lead the other in any particular direction.

"Ah, Kise, so sassy. Well, my point is that I'm at your house right now. Look out of your window." Of course, Kise had to get up and check for himself; it seemed unlikely that the lazy bluet would actually bother to get to his place. Kise opened the window. Sure enough, there stood Aomine, grinning that confident grin and giving Kise a little wave.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Kise through the phone.

"I told you last night that I'd come to your place, right? Well here I am."

"What. The. Fuck." Suddenly it hit Kise that perhaps the things the other had told him the previous night weren't just drunk talk, but were actually things Aomine had meant to say to him. He blushed all the way up to his ears. Even without the phone, he could hear Aomine laughing.

"It's too easy to fluster you," remarked the taller. Kise took a deep breath and decided to go for it, ignoring the previous comment in favor of finding out how serious Aomine was actually being.

"Going back to the last topic," Kise began, "exactly why are you here? Last night you said you wanted to see me sleeping or something. I'm awake now, so why are you here?"

Though Kise couldn't see this from his position at the window, Aomine's smile softened. It showed in his voice when he answered the blond.

"Come down here. I want to tell you something." For reasons Kise could not explain, he felt his heart race as he muttered a "fine" before hanging up. Shutting his window, he walked out of the room, but ran down the stairs- Aomine wasn't to know that Kise was very eager to find out what he had to say. When he got outside, he walked over to where the blue-haired basketball player stood, looking as cool as ever. _No, no, no!_ Kise reprimanded himself. He couldn't help it, he still thought Aomine was incredibly cool.

"Aominecchi, what is it that-" Kise began, but the other cut him off.

"Kise, come here," he commanded, grabbing hold of the blond's wrist. Within a second, Kise was pulled close to Aomine, who then proceeded to pet his hair. Instinctively, Kise smiled and shut his eyes for a moment before realizing he was being pet like a cat (and was reacting like one too). His eyes snapped open and he moved his head away from Aomine's hand.

"You know what?" laughed the bluet, clearly amused at Kise's response. "I should've gone through with my idea yesterday."

"What ide-" Kise cut himself off when he realized that Aomine was essentially saying he should've slept with the blond. A very deep blush spread on his face. "Aominecchi!"

"I mean it. Kise, you're just so... Oh, fuck this," Aomine declared, maintaining his grip on Kise's wrist with one hand while using the other to hold Kise's chin up. A pair of pretty eyebrows raised. Without so much as a warning, Aomine drew Kise closer before meeting his lips in an experimental kiss. If it was possible at this point, Kise's blush intensified as his eyes slid shut of their own accord. Seeming to like what he got, Aomine proceeded to let go of Kise's chin in favor of tangling his hand in the other's soft blond hair. Kise didn't really know what drove him to do so, but he stood on his toes to come closer to Aomine's height. The bluet pushed harder against Kise's lips before nibbling the bottom one. Surprised, Kise opened his mouth a little, and Aomine took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. With the hand that remained in Kise's hair, he tilted the blond's head to the side a little, slipping his tongue past Kise's lips at the same time. Kise made a small noise. Aomine then proceeded to explore Kise's pretty little mouth with his tongue, relishing every sound he got from Kise in response. It was a while before Aomine remembered that they both needed to breathe.

As soon as he pulled away from the blonde, he knew he'd made the right decision. Flustered as he was, Kise took a moment to open his eyes; Aomine couldn't help but notice how cute Kise looked with his eyes closed and his mouth still slightly open. He grinned.

"First kiss?" he asked, sounding as smug as ever. The blond pouted.

"N-no," Kise stuttered, not wanting to give Aomine the satisfaction of knowing how accurate that guess was. Honestly speaking, the thought that the bluet should be the first person he ever kissed didn't bother him one bit. But Aomine didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, sure," replied the taller sarcastically. By this point, Kise was no longer on his tiptoes, but still stood very close to Aomine. He willed the blush away before looking up at the other.

"Say, Aominecchi?" Kise began slowly, trying hard not to get embarrassed. It didn't help that Aomine's hand was still in his hair- either the bluet had forgotten, or he simply liked it that way. Kise assumed it was more likely to be the latter.

"Hm?" hummed Aomine.

"... I didn't know you were into guys," he muttered while avoiding eye contact. Aomine laughed.

"Nah, I'm not really "into" the whole relationships thing. Just you. You're the exception." To put it mildly, Kise was flattered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, speaking of which, you wanna date or something?"

"D-date?" Kise asked, once again taken aback by the forwardness of the other.

"Yeah. Or am I supposed to ask you to go out with me? Whatever, you know what I mean." Aomine paused. "... Yes or no?"

"Well, duh, of course!" exclaimed Kise excitedly, smiling brightly as he threw his arms around Aomine's neck. A moment later, they were kissing again. Aomine grinned when they broke apart.

"So, about my offer from last night..." He winked suggestively.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it~ Reviews are always appreciated, except flames. Keep those away please, nobody likes receiving hate.**


End file.
